A Pact with the Devil
by CandorChristy
Summary: A new powerful demon...How can our favourite witches kill him?Will they have to make an alliance...with their enemies? DISCLAIMER: I don't know charmed etc etc. Please, R&R!


· ·. ¸ ( ¯ ·.¸ ..¸.·´ ¯ ) ¸ .· · ·. ¸ ( ¯ ·.¸ ..¸.·´ ¯ ) ¸ .· · ·. ¸ ( ¯ ·.¸ ..¸.·´ ¯ ) ¸ .· · ·. ¸ · ·. ¸ ( ¯ ·.¸

The Charmed ones are attacked by a new, unknown demon,more powerful than everyone...

None can stop him...The only way to do it is to make an alliance with their worst enemies...

The story stars during "engaged and confused" :Chisrty , kidnapped by Xar(an ex Triad member )is rescued by Billie :after it she pretends to be tired saying that she wants to lie down. When she's downstairs she summits the Triad to inform them that someone is impersonating them.

· ·. ¸ ( ¯ ·.¸ ..¸.·´ ¯ ) ¸ .· · ·. ¸ ( ¯ ·.¸ ..¸.·´ ¯ ) ¸ .· · ·. ¸ ( ¯ ·.¸ ..¸.·´ ¯ ) ¸ .· · ·. ¸ · ·. ¸ ( ¯ ·.¸

"Poor Christy, she seems so tired..." Piper said " and Billie, you really did a great job!!You rescued her!"

Billie smiled " oh, it wasn't anything... she 's my sister, I have to protect her."

" Oh yes ,I know..."

**_DOWNSTAIRS_**

" Someone is impersonating you" Christy said.

"What do you mean, impersonating us? How do you know?" Asmodeus replied

Candor sighed: "I always said this plan was taking too long. We should just attack The Charmed Ones while we're here."

"We don't have the power yet and…"

Suddenly eight demons appeared in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Baliel asked

A tall demon ,with black hair and a strange sign on his forehead "That's not a matter…Let's say we aren't friends…"

Suddenly he created a big fireball and he threw it to Candor who swiftly dodged it.

Christy grabbed her temples and blasted two of them , but another demon hurt her.

"Go away, we'll solve It by ourselves" Asmodeus ordered.

" No, I'll help and… ahhh!!" A fireball hurt her and she fell.

_**UPSTAIRS**_

Piper and Billie heard Christy's scream and, without words, they ran downstairs.

_**DOWNSTAIRS**_

" Oh my God... what's happening here??" Piper froze everyone but...it didn't work with the Triad and the dark haired demon..

"Christy!!" Billie ran to her sister.

" I'm fine, it isn't anything...we have other problems."Then she created a huge fireball and Billie threw it against the other blocked demons.

Meanwhile Candor, Asmodeus and Baliel were fighting against the unknown demon.

" You, fools, I'll destroy you" he said, blasting them: Candor is thrown on the other side of the room.

"I don't know who you are but that's not important" Piper blasted him.

" Oh...Finally a Charmed one...what a nice surprise...I suppose it should be better to kill you first ..."

"Paige!Paige!!" Billie screamed, while Christy attacks the demon.

The younger Halliwell sister appeared with Phoebe...

"What's happening here?"

"We have guests!" Said Piper, blasting the demon .

" ...I suppose that's for now it's enough...We'll met again..." The demon told the Charmed One and the Triad...Then he disappeared.

" Ok, three demons left." Piper said, turning herself to Baliel and Asmodeus.

" Wait! I wouldn't do it if I were you!" Christy screamed.

"Uh? What are you saying?" Paige said

" Don't vanquish them, they could be useful...That new demon is too powerful...everyone in this room blasted him and he's still alive...Even if you're the most powerful witches and demons –she said, turning herself to the Triad members – of the world.."

"Well, you're right...but they're not simply demons, they're the Triad , I can't let them alive and..."

" Oh yes. You could kill us and after you'll follow us to Wasteland..." Asmodeus replied

Piper seemed still doubtful... "Are you talking about an alliance? Between good witches and demons??"

" Yes, a short alliance against that demon..and after everyone will come back to our lives."

"And who tells me that I can trust you? That demon could be hired by you and..."

" Oh yes. I usually hire demon to kill me, witch, it's a perfect plain." Candor said ironically.

" How can we know that they won't betray us? They' re demons!" Piper told Christy.

"We could sign a contract." Baliel said.

" What ? A contract??" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, we always use them to have our demons' loyalty ; they never betray us, otherwise they will have a punishment worst than Death. We only need to do a spell ,it's easy " Candor explained.

"What do you think about it?" Piper asked to the others witches.

"...We haven't a lot of choices...that demon seems too powerful even for us" Phoebe said

"Yes... and that demon tried to kill them, I think that they'll have no interest in betraying us."Paige completed.

"In my opinion that's the only possibility, Piper...That demon was going to vanquish everyone in this room, witches and demons.."

"Yes but...ehi wait!! Why were you in my house?" Piper asked to the demons.

"We were after Christy..we wanted to bring her back." Asmodeus replied,lying

"Yes, I was telling them that now I'm protected by you and suddenly that demon appeared starting to fight, but not against me..I was hurt by chance, by one of his fellows "

"..Well, it seems that an alliance is the only thing we can do to stop him..." Piper said."So, how does the contract work?"

" Oh, it is a normal contract...the one used also by humans...there is a spell which protects it, so none can edit it after that it is signed."

"...ok, let's see it"

"...I'll be back in some minutes with it ." Baliel replied, shimmering.

" I can't believe it...We're doing a pact with the Devil..."

" Oh yes. The same for us." Candor replied, rolling his eyes.

" We must do it, Piper, otherwise we will be killed by that demon..." Christy added.

" Here there is the contract" Baliel said, appearing in the room.

" Ok. Let's sign it." Christy said.

" nonono, wait, I want to read it first."

She read it twice :it said that if someone had broken it, then he would have lost all his magical powers and, after Death, he would have had to suffer for all the eternity.

"...does someone have a pen?" Piper asked.

"You don't need it...you only need blood." Asmodeus replied.

"WHAT??"

" That's a demoniac contract, Piper, remember it" Billie said, laughing.

Piper sighed: she was staring to regret her decision.

"Ok." She hurt her skin and a blood drop come out from it.

"Piper... Halliwell..." She signed it.

Asmodeus smiled." Who's the next one?"

_CharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmedCharmed_

" . Everyone signed it."Baliel gave the contract to Piper. " You can take it, none can destroy or edit it."

" Oh my God!! I should have gone with Henry to... Oh no!!" Paige screamed.

"Paige, could you bring me to the office please?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh,yes,sure! But..." she watched Piper, worried.

" Don't worry, we have enough firepower here if someone attacks us. Go, if we need we'll call you"

" ..Thank you!! He will be angry... Byebye!" Then she orbed out with Phoebe

" Now...we have to find who is that new demon... we'll check the book, it should help us... let's go upstairs."

**_ATTIC_**

" ...here we are. You three mustn't touch anything, potions, spells, ingredients..ANYTHING. "

" Don't worry ,we don't care about them..We don't need potions."

Meanwhile Phoebe was reading the book. " I can't find him...Is it possible?"

" Yes, it is... we've never seen him." Baliel replied.

" Oh ,it can't be...Every demon is in that book!"

"While you try to find him in the book, we'll make some potions..they could be useful" Billie told Piper.

"Yes, you're right"

**_Some minutes later_**

" I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!He 's not in the book!!"Piper screamed.

" Is it a problem?" Asmodeus asked.

" Yes, it is. Without it we can't know anything about that demon's weaknesses..."

" I have an idea! We could go to the underworld to discover his identity" Candor said.

"..Yes, it could work..." Asmodeus replied ;" So, we'll go to have information about him... Meanwhile you could talk to the Elders."

" Yes, but I don't think that they can help us"

"Try it."He said ,disappearing with the other demons.

" Great..."

_**MAGIC SCHOOL**_

" Creo! Creo!"

" My lords..." a demon appeared in the room

" Creo, we have a mission for you...We need informations about a new demon..."

"A new demon?"

"Yes... It's trying to kill the Charmed One...He's got a strange symbol on his forehead and..."

"This symbol?"The unknown demon stopped Baliel.

The Triad members threw fireballs to him but he blasted them, hurting Candor ; many demons appeared in the room and Creo was vanquished by one of his fellows.

The three demons shimmered, and they went back to the Halliwell Manor.

**_HALLIWELL MANOR_**

" Arg!!" Piper screamed, scared by the appearance of the Triad."You scared me!"

Christy turned herself to the demons and she saw Candor who was bleeding.

"What the hell...?"

" He attacked us...I think he's following us."

"Oh, damn-- Ok, first of all we have to heal him" Christy said turning herself to Candor." I'll call Paige."

" no, that's useless...we' re demons, whitelighter's powers don't work with us." Baliel replied.

"Yes, he s' right... Christy, take Candor downstairs and disinfect that wound... Meanwhile we'll call the Elders and Billie will prepare some potions."

"Ok."

**_END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER_**

Hope you liked it..Pleaze leave a review!

By the way, I took the idea of the "contract" from an episode of season 8 in which one of the Triad's servants talks about "a contract signed with blood".


End file.
